Snowed in Christmas
by GamerGirl21
Summary: A meeting at Nobel Michel Castle on Christmas Eve, what could go wrong? How about a big snowstorm that leaves the Princes and their Butlers to spend Christmas at Nobel Michel Castle. They get to learn something about themselves and the true meaning of Christmas.


**Merry Christmas everyone. This is a present for all my readers thank you for supporting me in my writing, this is also for everyone to read. This is my first one-shot so please cut me some slack. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! (I don't own Be My Princess. It belongs to Voltage inc.)**

Its Christmas Eve at Nobel Michel Castle. All the princes and butlers were there for a meeting with Mike. They were just about done with the meeting when Zain hurried into the room with Theo following behind him. "Zain? Theo? What's the matter?", Mike asked quite startled. After he was able to catch his breath, he looked towards Mike and the princes, "I apologize, but the roads and airports are closed from the amount of snow on the ground. It seems that you all can't leave." All at once the everyone started getting panicked.

"What are we going to do now?", Wilfred asked.

"This is insane! I promised Cathy that I would be there in time to decorate the Christmas tree with her. Now I can't go back!", shouted Keith.

"This is what we get for planning a meeting on Christmas Eve.", Roberto sadly said.

"No! I've got to get back in time to read Twas the Night Before Christmas to Alan. I don't want him to be upset about our now broken promise.", replied Glenn.

"This is just ridiculous! Why of all things did this have to happen!", shouted Joshua

"This is quite unfortunate. I hope this clears up soon.", Edward worriedly said.

"Now, now I know this is quite unexpected, but you all welcome to stay here until the snow is cleared away." Mike's voiced got the princes to calm down. Edward was the first to speak out of the group, "Lord Michel's right. There's nothing we can do now but wait until it's clear enough to travel." All the princes agreed even though they were still down-hearted about the circumstances. "Why don't you all call your families and let them know what's going on. Zain and Theo, shall prepare rooms for you all." Mike said with a smile. At once the princes went their separate ways to contact their families.

Later that day the princes in there winter clothes were walking through the snowy courtyard.

"I still can't believe we can't get home for Christmas. This is just crazy.", said Keith as he kicked a bit of snow in front of him.

Edward who was walking right next to him replied, "There's nothing we can do about it. We can't control the weather."

Keith just sighed, "Your right. It's just this is the first Christmas I've serpent without Cathy, and with her condition I don't know what I would do if something happened and I wasn't there."

Glenn looked right at Keith and shared a brief smile, "I understand how you feel Prince Keith. I feel the same way about Alan, but he wouldn't want me to feel bad about not being there with him for Christmas. I'm sure Cathy feels the same way." Keith didn't say a word but, just smiled back at Glenn.

Suddenly they noticed how quiet it was because of one missing prince. "Where did Prince Roberto go?", asked Joshua.

As if on que a snowball came out and hit Keith in the back of the head, "Oww! Who threw that!", Keith shouted. Everyone looked to where the snowball came from and found Roberto come out from behind a tree laughing, "Haha! You should see your face Keithster, it's too funny."

Keith shouted back his face red with anger, "Stop calling me that!" Keith picked up a handful of snow patted it into a ball and threw it back at Roberto. In an instant a snowball fight began it wasn't long until the other princes got involved.

The prince's butlers came out bundled in winter clothes went out to check on their masters, only to become hit with numerous snowballs. "What is the meaning of this!", shouted Claude. The princes each stopped their snowball fight and peaked out from behind their forts. "What does it look like, we're having a snowball fight.", said Roberto, "Al! Come over here I need more people on Team Altaria!" Roberto got out from behind his snow fort and dragged his butler back with him. To their master's request each butler went to their prince's fort.

Claude & Wilfred: Team Philip

Luke & Keith: Team Liberty

Alberto & Roberto: Team Altaria

Yu & Glenn: Team Oriens

Jan & Joshua: Team DresVan

Louis & Edward: Team Charles

The snowball fight lasted for over an hour with a tie between Teams Liberty and Philip. After the fight everyone began to enjoy playing in the snow. Ed and Roberto were making snow-angels, Wilfred and Glenn were building a snowman, and Keith and Joshua were having a contest to see who could knock down the most icicles with snowballs. The butlers went back inside after being malled by snowballs. Everybody had smiles on their faces as they played in the snow.

It wasn't long until they went back inside to escape the cold. They were hanging out in the parlor in front of the fireplace. "I must admit I have never had that much fun in years.", said Ed. At once the other princes added their opinions along with old memories.

Wilfred smiled, "The last time I had that much fun in the snow was, when Brother and I went sledding down the hill when we were kids."

Keith added, "I remember one Christmas when I was 10 years old I got my first snowboard. I spent hours outside sliding down the same hill for hours, until Alick dragged me back inside to eat something and scold me for nearly catching a cold."

Roberto added, "One Christmas when I was a kid my Father, Mother, and I would always go out into the woods and pick out a Christmas Tree. Even after my Mother's death it's still one of my most cherished memories."

Glenn replied, "We don't get much snow in Oriens from time to time. But when I was a kid and there was snow on the ground I would sneak buckets of snow in the castle and build a giant snowman in the parlor but it always melted so it would flood the hallways."

Joshua added,"Christmas was the only time I could spend time with my parents. When I was a kid they took me to see Santa every year the only gift I asked for was to be with them every Christmas."

Edward smiled, "Every Christmas my parents and I would watch the Christmas Ballet, The Nutcracker at the theater. I look forward to it every year.

A little while later their butlers came in with trays of hot chocolate with marshmallows, and gingerbread cookies. As Roberto reached for his mug he asked the butlers, "Hey, why don't you guys join us." The princes agree with Roberto and asked their butlers to join them. At first they refused but they reluctantly agreed. They had so much fun talking, laughing, and for the first time dropping the titles of prince and butler and just being just regular guys.

It was near midnight by the time exhaustion hit them and they all fell asleep on top of each other in the parlor. A shadowy figure fell down the chimney into the fireplace of the very same room they were in. He was dressed in a red suit with small traces of soot on his clothes. A long snow white beard hugged his face. He had rosy cheeks, a nose red as a cherry and eyes that twinkle like stars in the sky. He grabbed a sack that was laying right next to him and threw it over his shoulder, as he did he looked and saw the butlers and princes covered in blankets sleeping on each other. He let out a slight laugh and walked over to the tree. One by one he placed gifts under the tree.

Slight movement from the pile of butlers and princes that brought him to look back at them. As he looked at them Roberto slowly got sat up and yawned. Rubbing his eyes like a little boy he felt the eyes of someone on him, turning his head his eyes shot open, "Your... Santa Clause!"

Santa placed a finger to his mouth giving the prince a 'shhh' and returned to his work. Roberto quickly woke up the sleeping group, "Prince Roberto it's the middle of the night let me sleep!" Keith mumbled turning over. Roberto had no choice but to push Keith onto the floor and instantly Keith was awake. Keith was about to yell at Roberto until he turned all their attentions to the Christmas Tree. When they looked their eyes widen at who it was. Santa finished his work and turned to the group and said, "Merry Christmas everybody, you've all been so good this year. I know that this wasn't what you all wanted to do for the Holiday, but I can tell you've all grown closer than before. That was just part one of my gift the part two I have for each of you is right under the tree. But you must remember to wait and open it till Christmas morning. Well I gotta get back to the North Pole, so I'll see you all next year."

That was all he said then he quickly went back up the chimney. Instantly they heard the sounds of hoofs from the roof, and they quickly ran out to the balcony. As they looked up at the sky they 8 reindeer pulling a sleigh across the sky. Santa waved down at them then flew just above their heads and sprinkled gold dust on them. The second he disappeared from sight the princes and butlers began to get sleepy then everything was black.

It's now Christmas Day at Nobel Michel Castle. The sun rose in from the windows and shinned on the sleeping butlers and princes, Mike just entered the room with Zain and Theo and couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them. Mike called out to them, "Wake up, it's Christmas! This isn't the time to be sleeping in." At once the princes and butlers sat up and rubbed their eyes. Joshua was the first to speak, "Hey didn't we just see..." Glenn rubbing his eyes replied, "Yeah, but the last thing I remember was collapsing out on the balcony. How did we get back to the sofa?" Everybody looked confused, while Mike, Zain, and Theo shared a brief smile. Mike spoke up, "Don't you all open the presents that Santa has left each of you." Then the three left the room.

The group ran over to the tree and found that they each go something from Santa. All at once they opened their gifts and were surprised.

Wilfred got a sled like the one him and his brother played with as kids. Keith got a brand new high-end snowboard that looked just like his first one. Roberto got a picture of him as a child with his mother in front of a christmas tree hugging. Glenn got a little snowman model like the ones he tried to build in the castle. Joshua got a picture of his parents that in the wood of the frame was carved, 'We love you Joshua.' Ed got a music box that plays music from The Nutcracker with the Nutcracker and Clare dancing to it.

Claude received a brand new book of magic tricks. Luke got a new tea set for his butler training. Alberto got a couple packs of seeds of his favorite fruit, loquats. Yu received a picture of him and a certain young girl as kids. Jan got a brand new chess set. Louis received new music for his violin.

Still shocked Wilfred spoke up, "This stuff is what we each talked about last night, about when we were kids." Glenn, while looking over his snowman then added, "Yeah, could what Santa have said that this is part two. Bringing back our most precious memories." Ed then smiled, "I think so, and he was right because of the circumstances of us spending the night here and playing in the snow. We have grown closer." Everyone smiled in agreement. Mike then returned with an announcement, "Your Highnesses, some guest wish to see you." On Que. each of the princes families appeared in the doorway. Two people ran from their parents and towards the princes. Cathy jumped into Keith's arms and spinned her around. Alan nearly tackled Glenn in a hug. Each of the princes showed their happiness as they talked with their parents. Keith set down Cathy and she said, "We missed you." then Alan added, "Brother, can you please tell us the story, 'Twas the Night Before Christmas'?". Glenn looked from his little brother to the other princes and replied, "We got a better story to tell."

And so everyone sat down and listened to the story of how the Princes and Butlers spent the best Christmas they ever had. This story showed the magic of Christmas is being with your friends.


End file.
